Pull the Trigger
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: 8 Drabbles of Winchester pain... and 2 very random drabbles of weirdness.


**Carbon Leaf – What About Everything?**

Dean Winchester always secretly wished he had grown up in a normal family, sure he acted like this was the life, but really, honestly, he wanted the normal. He wanted the normal concerns people had in life, can't be late for the dentist, can't miss my plane, worrying about how to pay for the broken cars

But mostly, mostly wanted a normal family. He wished he could of grown up in a normal one, playing football with his brother and dad, driving his parents crazy by staying out late for crazy teen parties, meeting a nice girl who also had a normal family. He sometimes would be out of it, and he'd see himself with a wife and two kids, Sam living next to him with his wife and two kids, and things were perfect.

But then he feels the twinge in his side, and he remembers he just fought a Wendigo, then he realizes he can never have that, and will never be normal.

**Gary Jules – Mad World**

Sam was sobbing. He was sobbing because everyone was gone. Everyone. Mom, Dad, Jessica, Bobby and now Dean. He didn't understand why, why someone, or something would want to take his everything away.

It had been a stupid poltergeist, easy hunt really, but something went wrong, he slipped up, and now Dean was lying there, eyes blank as the blood poured from the back of his head.

Sam wiped his tears away and grabbed the pistol next to him. The metal was cool and smooth, the weapon was heavy in his hand. Slowly he raised it up to his head, because everyone was gone, and so he should be gone too. And he pulled the trigger

**Union of Knives – Evil Has Never**

Dean felt his breath hitch as he saw the sly grin on his brothers face, and grin that didn't belong to him. Blood covered his face, eyes were black as night, hair slicked with sweat fell wildly in his eyes.

This was not his brother, this was something evil.

"Sam, please…" He begged, pleaded with his baby brother.

But Sam just laughed. He threw his head back and laughed.

Dean swallowed hard, throat aching in pain, tears burning his eyes and he raised the gun, because even though Sam was evil… Sam was still human.

"You can't do it you weak son of a bitch!" Sam yelled with a grin.

But as Dean went to pull the trigger Sam snapped flicked his wrist, and Dean's neck cracked, body falling to the ground with blank, dead eyes.

**A Perfect Circle – Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drum**

Sam and Dean had seen a lot of carnage in their lives. Death, chaos, mayhem, they had seen it all. But they had never seen such a blood soaked battlefield.

They shouldn't have been surprised though, it was the apocalypse, and Death, the horsemen was here. But never had they expect this.

Bodies were literally everywhere, or parts, an arm here, a leg there, some intestines over there. It all just littered the town street where the rally had begun.

And Sam and Dean were too late to stop it.

Fires were burning here in there in the dark night, the scent of death was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

But there in the center sat a creature, cloaked in charred flesh and a scythe in one hand. He sat on a pale horse, a huge beast with a protruding frame. The skeleton looked to them, remains of flesh pulling into a rotten tooth grin, a raspy dry laugh escaping it.

Dean sneered and raised the colt

"This is for Ellen and Jo, you stupid Son of a Bitch."

He pulled the trigger and Death screamed in agony as he withered to the ground.

"You think he woulda had a cooler steed like the last guy." Dean sighed, and Sam only nodded.

**Breaking Benjamin – I Will Not Bow**

They ran, hard and fast down the abandon concrete alley. The demons were gaining on them, jaws slathering with drool as they could almost taste their next meal. Winchesters, mmm, mmm good.

They bounded over jumps, hearts pounding fast as they kept going. They smiled on the inside, they knew they were gonna win, they always did these days.

Sam went left and Dean went right, the pack of demons following them splitting up and following both. Over the bridge and through the warehouse they went, meeting in the middle.

"Ready?" Dean asked with a coy smile.

"Course." Sam simply replied.

The pack of demons ran into the building after them, right under the huge devils trap, and the brother read the exorcism.

And the demons went boom.

**Jimmy Eat World – Hear You Me**

Dean smiled softly, aged face crinkling at the gesture as eyes twinkled in the pale moonlight. Hair grey and hands gnarled from arthritis, he crouched at the gravestone and talked to his baby brother.

It had been ages since the apocalypse had ended, thanks to him and his brother. And the kicker was they never said yes.

So they had continued on with life, only they went more normal this time. Sam had gone back to school and Dean had opened a shop, they had found to wonderful ladies, making them their wives, giving them lavish weddings and nice houses.

Dean had his little girl first, Sam becoming a proud uncle, then eventually a father himself.

Time flew by, wounds were scars and hearts became loving. The kids then had kids, and they were two old men sitting in recliners.

But then Sam had fallen ill, with some normal virus his aging body just couldn't fight. And now he was gone.

Dean brushed the fresh flower, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Miss you Sammy… I hope Cas led you in… you deserve it."

**Matchbook Romance – Monsters**

The werewolf flashed his fangs, eyes flashing dangerously, the other werewolf snarling back as they raced through the suburban street after the fleeing man. Paws pounded faster, roars became louder until they finally reached his heels, taunting him with barking laughs until they leapt upon his back and tore his head from his body.

"Ugh, vampires taste nasty Sam." Dean said, licking his muzzle with a disgusted face.

"Yeah they do." Sam nodded.

"Do you think this stupid being monsters curse will ever end?" Dean sighed.

Sam sighed, "At least were not evil tomatoes anymore... or gremlins… or, whatever those weird eared things were."

Dean only huffed in annoyance.

**Shiny Toy Guns – Stripped**

Dean held the knife in one hand, observing it as he slowly twirled it round and round. The metal would catch in the light, reflection dancing amongst the bloodstained wall. Splatters of the crimson liquid littered the plain white wall, the florescent lights dulling the room, except the knife. It was as if it were magical.

Dean sighed, knowing there was no magic here, just evil.

His gaze crossed to the room where his brother sat, gagged and tied down, wounds covering his flesh, blood seeping from his eyes and nose.

"Sammy, Sammy, I told you… if you just confess your sins you'll be free." Dean said in a southern accent that wasn't his.

Sam cringed, that wasn't his brother, and he was coming at Sam with that damn knife.

**Earthman – Poets and Pornstars**

Dean drove down the winding road with a small smile on his face, his little brother asleep next to him with the window rolled down, warm summer breeze surrounding him with the delicious scents of fresh cut hay and grilling dinners.

For the moment, life was good. Just him and his brother, no case, just the leisurely drive through the states. For the moment, he was happy, and he just wanted to breathe that in.

So he did.

And he let Sam sleep, because his brother had been through so much, much more then any man should go through. But dumb destiny just kept screwing them over, but here, right now, they could forget all that, they could just drive, escaping this reality they were stuck in.

Dean remembered when he was little and his dad would be driving, the front seat looming over him as he cuddled with his little brother. The real word would disappear and it would be him, his dad and his little brother. Just them, and they would drive away to where mommy was alive and they would have a nice house with a big yard and an awesome dog named Chevy.

And life was good.

**Rihanna – Russian Roulette**

"Sam, there's no other way." Dean groaned, pain shooting through his body again.

"I… I can't Dean, I can't." Sam said through tears stained eyes.

"Damn it Sam, just do it before we both end up Dead!" Dean said, slumping over in exhaustion.

The demon grinned, its laughs echoing through the caves.

"He's right Samuel, you better do it, and quick…"

"Dean, I'm not leaving you." Sam said through a clenched jaw.

Dean smiled softly, eyes meeting with Sam's.

"Sam, it's my dying wish, do this, and everything will be okay.

"How can you say that?" Sam choked.

"Trust me." Dean whispered.

Sam swallowed and nodded, slowly raising the pistol, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I write such angst for being such a happy person. : /**

**Quick note about this Music Meme, all the songs are from my "Winchester Mix" playlist. I created it over on to add all the songs I hear from the fantastic vidding community.**


End file.
